Suki
by deadly-chronicles
Summary: In which Naruto unintentionally becomes a matchmaker, and Sasuke realizes he can actually fall in love.


**Summary**: In which Naruto unintentionally becomes a matchmaker and Sasuke realizes he can actually fall in love.

**A/N:** So I wrote a one-shot, because writing multi-chapter fics can be very tiring . . . The title is called Suki because I can't think of anything else. I sucks at titles. Haha.

* * *

**Suki**

**by deadly-chronicles**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I own nothing.**

* * *

Sasuke wondered if there would be a day where he could achieve peace and quiet. Now back in Konoha and finally free from his vengeance after the war, Sasuke was only seeking some silence, but that seemed impossible because being in Konoha equaled to seeing Naruto and being near Naruto would mean anything but silence.

Again, Sasuke pondered how he was stuck in this predicament in the first place. He was merely taking a walk when Naruto had conveniently found him, dragged him to Ichiraku before he could even protest, and forced him to have lunch with him as he rambled about some story which Sasuke barely paid attention to.

"I mean I don't know man," he vaguely heard Naruto talking beside him, "she's nice, sweet and gentle and all that, but I just can't."

Sasuke had no idea what Naruto meant, but he merely blinked and remained quiet because honestly, he didn't care. However, Sasuke forgot that this was Naruto and Naruto was the biggest idiot he had known so he wasn't surprised when the blonde mistook his silence for confusion.

"Hinata, Sasuke. _Hinata_," Naruto emphasized as if it was obvious, "l just don't know how to tell her. I mean, I'm really thankful for her confession, but I can't seem to like her back that way you know? She's sweet, kind, a good cook, pleasant to look at, but she's..."

Sasuke twirled his ramen, not really interested to know what this Hinata lacked that made Naruto adamant in wanting to reject her. He sighed, irritated now and wished Naruto would just say it out already because he just wanted to go home and lay in his bed in peace and quiet without Naruto bothering him about his...

"...she's just _not_ Sakura-chan."

In a strange turnout of events, Naruto actually managed to catch his attention. "Huh?"

"She's just not Sakura-chan! I mean, Hinata is great, but Sakura-chan is _amazing_!" Naruto yelled and sighed, banging his head onto the counter. His depression was short lived as Naruto perked back up again, his eyes determined, "you know what, Sasuke? I am going to tell her now! It may hurt her but Hinata deserves an answer and I don't want to lead her on! Thanks for listening, teme!"

Sasuke barely processed his words as Naruto immediately rushed off but he didn't care as he was just content to attain the peace and silence again. He actually finished off his ramen this time, glad to finally have Naruto off his back, quickly paid for it and left for his humble abode .

Yet during his journey back home, he had no clue why Naruto's words still lingered.

_". . .she's just not Sakura-chan."_

And Sasuke found himself curious.

"Hmm . . . Hinata eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Days passed, and in all honestly, he had forgotten about Naruto's woes of rejecting the girl named Hinata. Life went on for him as he made his way to his training ground for his daily routine, only to find that it was occupied.

By a woman.

At first, he wanted to yell at this female for even daring to enter his training ground. He was still gaining a lot of attention from the female species ever since his return, but he was doing a good job ignoring them all so far. However, they were the female species of Konoha and they would never give up trying to get his attention, but never ever had there been one one who dares to intrude his place of sanctuary.

Sasuke frowned and marched towards her, grabbing her hands harshly forcing her to face him. He was expecting her to blush or squeal or pretend to faint in his arms like most girls do, but this one seemed unfazed.

"You are in my territory," he scowled and the girl flinched slightly, pulling her hands away. Strange, usually girls were dying to be under his grip, even if it was harsh and painful.

"Sorry," she murmured, eyes darting away from his, "I didn't know it was occupied. My usual training ground was taken you see."

"That's not really my problem."

She smiled, not the flirty smiles most females had shown him, but a _'I know but I don't give a damn that you don't give a damn smile_', "I know Uchiha-san. Sorry for intruding."

So she knew him like any other girls, but the way she said out his name was so different from them. It was so distant . . . as if she didn't even want to talk to him. Just the way she was conversing with him was enough for him to tell that this girl wasn't a fan girl.

And because of that, he was curious. "Who are you?"

She seemed surprise. "We were from the same class."

"Oh?"

She wasn't really shocked that he didn't remember her. She never really stood out much. "Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah," he uttered and then everything came crumbling back to him. Hinata. The Hyuuga. The shy one, "the girl Naruto rejected."

It was only when he felt a pain on his chest no thanks to her _gentle_ fists that Sasuke realized he had said the last statement out loud.

_._

_._

_._

The next day, Sasuke found himself back at the training grounds, thinking if he would see her again. It was empty and Sasuke had no idea why he actually felt disappointed. He shrugged it off and argued that perhaps she hit his head too hard yesterday causing him to actually feel this way. However, his argument was invalid because she didn't hit his head but his chest instead, so his head should still be fine and Sasuke was now more confused as to why he was even disappointed.

He tried to forget through training, and the feeling soon subsided and Sasuke was glad because he didn't want to deal with something pansy called emotions. And he trained again and again until he heard soft footsteps entering the grounds.

Sasuke turned, annoyed to be disturbed, and was about to open his mouth to shout at whoever it was, only to meet face to face with a certain Hyuuga, who was handing a bento box to him . . .?

"An apology for hitting you yesterday," she shifted nervously.

"And what makes you think I want to accept it?"

"I won't leave until you do."

"That's just annoying."

"Then just take it so I can leave."

"You don't really want to be near me, do you?"

She actually nodded and his heart strangely soared. "I have better things to do."

"Hm," he smirked, taking the box from her, "I took it, now scram"

She seemed content and smiled. "Really sorry about yesterday, Uchiha-san," she bowed and apologized again before scramming like he told her to.

He watched her running figure and stared at the bento box at hand, contemplating whether to just throw it away, but then he conveniently had to recall Naruto mentioning something about her being a good cook.

Curious, he took a bite.

Naruto was right.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A week passed and he didn't encounter her again. It was strange as they were in the same village but they barely bumped into each other, not that he wanted to. It was back to his quiet life. No surprises, no . . .

"Teme!"

He grimaced and hesitantly turned, resisting the urge to punch the idiot because he was still on parole and unnecessary violence would mean jail.

"What do you want?"

"Here." Naruto shoved a bag to him much to his dismay.

"What..."

"Cinnamon rolls," the blonde grinned

"And why are you giving it to me? You know how much I detest sweets."

"But I don't want it!"

"So? Give it to someone else!"

"You were the the first person I saw and I rather not hold on to it long because it reminds me of Hinata since it's her favourite food and it makes me remember how I broke her heart so please, Sasuke, just take it!"

He was amazed by Naruto's rambles and the idiot took the opportunity to run away before he could hit him. Seeing his running figure, Sasuke sighed in frustration, still unsure why he was good friends with such idiot. He chose to let go of the blonde just this once and walked home with the bag of cinnamon rolls, wondering if he should give it to her if he saw her.

.

.

.

He noticed her leaning against a tree, tending to the dog boy who had a huge bump on his head for whatever reason. The bug user was standing close, observing quietly, yet Sasuke sensed amusement hidden behind that hood as if seeing Kiba with a bump was funny, but then again, he actually thought it was.

"You should be more careful, Kiba-kun." she carefully bandaged the wound and he could tell that she was gentle. Sasuke took this opportunity to approach her while the idiotic one was immobilized as he knew Shino wouldn't hurt him without reason.

She was surprised, but he was unfazed and merely passed the bag to her.

"What?"

"Cinnamon rolls," he told her, "heard it's your favourite."

He didn't miss how her cheeks reddened slightly. "Why?"

"Gratitude for the bento box last week?"

"But I gave that to you as an apology. Now I owe you another favour. "

"Hn. You can repay me by sparring with me tonight."

He left before she could even give him an answer.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

It had been 20 minutes and yet she wasn't here. Sasuke figured maybe she wasn't coming. After all, she didn't say she was, so what were the chances that she would actually come? Frustrated for reasons unknown, Sasuke rested against the tree and closed his eyes wanting to calm himself. His frustrations were eased when he heard the soft footsteps he was slowly beginning to recognize.

"You are late."

He heard her stop, and there was a pause before she spoke. "You know, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun didn't let me come here because they think you are insane."

"Yet you are still here."

"Because I don't think you are, Uchiha-san."

"Just call me Sasuke. I don't like formalities."

"So why did you ask me to spar with you tonight, Sasuke-kun?"

_I don't know. I just have this strange desire to see you_. "I'm just bored."

"Ah," she blinked and fidgeted nervously, "also, how did you know that cinnamon rolls are my favourite? "

"Hm, Naruto told me. He shoved the bag to me saying he couldn't look at it because it was your favourite and it reminded him of well, _you know_," he grumbled but paused when he saw her bitter expression. Sasuke sighed, "what did he say to you actually? "

"That I'm not Sakura-san," she frowned and Sasuke mentally wondered how idiotic the idiot could actually be, "of course I'm not Sakura-san, I'm-"

"You are Hinata. "

"Well, _yea_!" She sighed, "I can't be someone I'm not, even if I tried..."

"You actually tried? " he scoffed.

"Well, I can't help it you know, I really like him..."

"You know, if I'm upset, I like to vent my frustration on someone, preferably someone nearest to you."

"Are you implying that I should vent my frustration on you?"

He shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to handle your tantrums."

"Are you looking down on me Sasuke-kun?"

"Maybe," he smirked seeing the fiery sparks in her eyes, "maybe not."

His smirk widened when she attacked him without warning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

And all of a sudden, it became the norm. Every night, they would meet up and spar. Months passed and he acknowledged her presence whenever he saw her during the day while they continuously sparred at night. She was becoming a constant and he had no idea whether to be appalled or terrified. They were closer now, and hung out sometimes after sparring, like now, as they stared at the bowls of ramen in front of them.

"I don't think it's healthy to eat ramen at this hour, Hinata," he mumbled wondering how he ended up here anyway. Oh yea, they were training and she got hungry and he just_ couldn't_ refuse her.

"I just felt like trying something new."

"I have enough ramen during the day thanks to the dobe. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe," she grinned mischievously, "maybe Naruto-kun and I are allies and we are secretly trying to annihilate you."

"Wow, I'm terrified," he deadpanned, though part of him noticed how she no longer flinched when the idiot's name was mentioned.

"You should be," she whispered and he never thought he could associate Hinata with being playful, but apparently she was, as she grinned again,"Come on, let's eat!"

So he ate, because again he couldn't deny her, and it was actually nice, having a meal with her in the middle of the night. It was strangely comforting.

"So, why are you not my fan girl?" he asked, his weird attempt in trying to start a conversation, but then maybe, he was just _curious._

"Do you want me to be your fan girl?"

He thought about it and imagined a scary Hinata chasing him around. He shuddered. He was content the way she was now. "Not really."

"I guess it's because my eyes were only on Naruto-kun," she answered and Sasuke thought, for an idiot, Naruto was one lucky bastard to actually gain her affections. He had no clue if this bitterness he felt was jealousy but decided to push the thought away, "and also because you seem untouchable."

He stared at her. "Untouchable?"

"Yea," she smiled, "you had so many girls after you. I don't think I can compete against them."

_But if you did, I bet you would be the winner._ "Hmm . . . so that's why."

"But all of that doesn't matter now right? Because we are talking now!" she clasped her hand cheerfully, "honestly Sasuke-kun, I never thought I could have a normal conversation with you."

"Honestly, neither did I."

"Yet here we are," she grinned, "but it's actually nice isn't it?"

"Yea . . ." he allowed a small smile to graze his lips. Her eyes widened because this was Sasuke and Sasuke barely smiled, but he just did, even if it was so small and because of that, she couldn't help but to smile widely in return.

Sasuke suddenly didn't want this night to end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, why do you always spar till late at night?"

They were resting on the cold concrete ground after yet another night of sparring. However, this time, instead of going home or having a midnight snack, they chose to stay at the training grounds and gaze at the stars.

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the night breeze, "because I can't sleep."

"And why is that so?" she looked at him worriedly.

"Nightmares," he admitted and he was scared because this was the fist time he told someone and it scared him because this woman was capable of making him say things like that.

"Nightmares eh," she smiled sadly, "I think you should imagine or remember happy thoughts before you sleep. "

"I doubt I have happy thoughts, Hinata."

"I'm sure you do," she smiled, a smile that always made his stomach do weird flips flops and he had no idea why, "do you want me to dig them out for you? Or maybe we can create new ones!"

"We?"

"Hm," she nodded and smiled at him again,"I want to help you create some happy memories, Sasuke-kun."

He immediately looked away, hoping she didn't catch his cheeks turning pink. He acted aloof, telling her it sounded cheesy and he despised cheesy, but deep down, he was actually happy that she was willing to go such extent for him.

That night, Sasuke decided to follow her advice and think happy thoughts. It was pleasant but after a few nights, he started to believe that it was a bad idea because now, other than happy dreams about his childhood, his other dreams mostly involved _her_.

But after a while, Sasuke thought, he didn't mind them at all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You seem lively today, " she commented after a week of not seeing each other because of a mission she had with her team.

Sasuke didn't answer immediately, wanting to enjoy the feeling of having her beside him, because one week of not seeing her was torture, not that he would admit it. "Your happy thoughts work. I had some pleasant dreams. "

Her eyes brightened. "Really, about what?"

_Mostly you._ "Rainbows and unicorns."

She giggled and the sound was like music to his ears. "Is the Uchiha Sasuke making a joke? Or is this his usual sarcasm?"

"I wonder," he lamented, "what do you think?"

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head and smiled, "sarcasm or not, I'm just so glad you are happier, Sasuke-kun."

"Is that so?"

She grinned. "So Sasuke-kun, did you miss me while I was I away?"

_Of course I did, idiot_. "Not really."

"Is that so?" her grin faltered and she murmured softly, "because I did."

For the next few days, Sasuke mulled over the possibilities that could have happened if he had told her the truth.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He found her staring at a poster on the streets and he contemplated if he should greet her because she seemed so focus on it. But then he wondered why he was being a pussy and decided to just to hell with it, so he approached her.

"Hinata."

"Ah Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, not expecting to see him this early.

"What are you looking at?"

"The Tanabata festival is in a few days time," she stared at the poster fondly, "I bet it is going to be exciting."

"Oh," he uttered. He had never been one to be interested in festivals and stuffs. He would rather avoid them if possible. "Aren't you going?"

Hinata shook her head. "Kiba-kun and Shino-kun won't be in the village that day. I always go with them or Neji-niisan, but Neji-niisan isn't here anymore . . ." her expression saddened as she thought of her late cousin, "so I think I will miss out this year."

"We can go together," Sasuke found himself saying and he wondered why he couldn't he keep his mouth shut when he was with her. Didn't he hate festivals? Yet again, he couldn't deny her. She looked so dejected and he hated it when she was sad and . . . gosh, he couldn't even understand himself anymore.

"Are you . . . kidding?" She asked, greatly surprised by his offer.

"No," he frowned. He was actually slightly offended, "why would I be?"

"Because you despise festivals. You hate going to one."

"Then I guess I just have to tolerate it this year."

"Why?"

"Because you want to go and I want to bring you there," he scowled. Why was she being difficult?

"Sasuke-kun, really?"

"Take the offer before I change my mind."

She was still looking at him incredulously before her lips twitched into a wide smile and she hugged him, much to their surprise. Her face turned a cute shade of red realizing what she had done and she quickly let go, apologizing shyly. Sasuke thought the hug ended too soon.

"So, I'll meet you at the park?" she blushed.

"No, I'll pick you up from the compound. Is 6.30 fine?"

"Yes, it's fine," she answered, her face still flushed, "thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. I'll see you then." He told her and excused himself because Naruto needed his help on something and she excused herself too as she wanted to see Kurenai-sensei, hence they bid goodbye and as they went their separate ways, Sasuke for once was somewhat excited for a festival, something he hadn't felt ever since he was five.

In the back of his mind though, he vividly wondered if she would consider this a date.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was nervous and he had no idea why because they had spent time together before this, thus this shouldn't make much difference. Yet, his stomach was doing those weird flip flops again and it pissed him off because Uchihas were _rarely_ nervous.

But he was and he couldn't deny it.

It also didn't help that he was standing in front of the Hyuuga compound where all of them possessed the all-seeing eyes and he felt that every movement of his was being scrutinized. To make things interesting, her guardian, or was it her protector, named Ko, had personally given him a visit and warned if anything was to happen to Hinata during the festival, he would castrate him.

Sasuke wasn't afraid of the Hyuugas, but he did subconsciously closed his legs at the threat and vowed mentally to keep her away from harm because heck, he still wanted to restore his clan.

And now waiting for her, he mentally prayed to all the deities he had heard of that this night would turn out well.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" her voice snapped him out of his thought and he wanted to frown at her because yes, she did make him wait, but all thoughts vanished when he took a good look at her.

And immediately, his stomach did those flip flops again because seeing her all dolled up in a purple kimono that matched her lavender eyes, her hair bun up messily yet it still looked really good, and not to mention that it was making her face brighter than usual, Sasuke realized that this wasn't good because she was messing up his thoughts.

"You are beautiful," he blurted without him even realizing. It was only when her cheeks turn shades of red did he realize what he just said. _Ah shit._

_"_Thank you," she blushed shyly, seemingly unable to meet his gaze, "you look good yourself. Our yukatas are of the same colour."

"I guess it's meant to be," he said, mentally cursing himself for saying things without thinking today, mostly things that would make her embarrassed._ God, what's wrong with me, I'm acting like a love-struck fool._

_"_Yea . . ." she shifted nervously, her face brightly flushed by his statement.

Sasuke sighed and awkwardly held out his hand to her, hoping it would dissipate this tension soon. "Let's go?"

She smiled shyly and accepted his hand, and Sasuke couldn't forget how his entire body grew warm when her hands touched his.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Indeed the festival did annoy him, but he was less irritated than usual because she was there and her presence calmed him. She seemed to understand his predicament as well for she brought him to the less crowded areas and never once asked him to play any games for her, but in the end, he did anyway after he caught her eyeing a cute toy bunny which _just_ happens to be the grand prize and Sasuke swallowed his pride as he tried to catch all the goldfishes, wanting to win that grand prize for her.

The crowd cheered and he hated the unwanted attention, but when he saw that smile and the hug she gave him when he handed the toy bunny to her, he actually thought it was worth it.

And without him realizing it, the festival was ending and he wondered since when time flew so fast. Hinata grabbed his hand and took him to a hill where they could watch the fireworks, a spot she claimed to have the best view.

As the fireworks lit up the sky, he watched how her face brightened up with it. It seemed to emit an ethereal glow along with it and Sasuke knew his pride would be wounded if she caught him staring, but he just didn't care right now because he couldn't take his eyes of her.

"So beautiful!" she chirped happily, a smile dawned on her features.

"Yea."

He pondered if he was referring to the fireworks or her, but he knew he was just being in denial because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was definitely referring to her.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

All too soon, the night came to an end and Sasuke found himself outside the Hyuuga compound again. She stood in front of him, smiling thankfully and hugging the bunny as if it was her greatest treasure.

"Thank you for tonight, Sasuke-kun," she stepped forward and looked at him in the eye, "I had fun."

"Hn." Was all he said and and an awkward silence enveloped them as each considered what to do next. Hinata took the first step as she stepped closer and put her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest. She was hugging him again, but this time it was different. It seemed more _intimate_ and he froze because he had no idea what to do or how to react or . . .

"Really, thank you," she whispered against his chest and feeling her breath on him, Sasuke figured to hell with everything as he placed his hands around her and awkwardly hugged her back. They stayed that way, for how long he didn't know and he didn't care because time seemed to stop, but he had to let go sooner or later because they were hugging in front of a compound full of all-seeing eyes and he was damn sure some of them were watching. Hinata seemed to have the same thought as she soon let go, much to his discontentment, not that he would admit it, and smiled shyly at him before bidding good night and ran inside.

It was when he watched her figure entering the compound did he let his thoughts wander.

_She's pleasant to look at. _

_Her eyes are pretty._

_That's because she's just beautiful._

_She's a good cook._

_She's kind._

_She has curves, and I love curves._

_She doesn't talk too much. That's actually a plus._

_Her hair is like my mother's._

_I think our future kids will be beautiful._

_And I don't think I want to let her go._

He knew he could actually list out more of it but he stopped himself because he probably should go home and rest. Though, Sasuke knew he couldn't deny it any longer because damn, he was finally ready to admit it, that he was indeed a love-struck fool.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I heard Sakura-san finally accepted Naruto-kun's request to take her out on a date," Hinata mentioned as they once again gazed at the stars.

"Is that so?" he replied somewhat uninterested.

She shifted to look at him. "Are you upset?"

He opened his eyes, puzzled by her question. "Why would I be?"

"I thought you like her."

He sat up now, a little bit offended by her statement. She actually thought he likes someone else when he thought it was painstakingly obvious who he _actually_ likes? "And what makes you have that idea?"

"Everyone likes Sakura-san."

"Tch," he scowled, "what kind of logic is that?"

"A bad one, huh?" she chuckled seeing his frown, "but I wonder . . ."

". . . what?"

" . . . when will it be my turn. . ." she said to no one in particular, her eyes still focused on the stars.

Sasuke stared at her, and he really did stare, as the moonlight was shining on her pretty face and damn, he internally cursed himself as to why she must she be so beautiful right now because it made him want to _kiss_ her. In his mental dilemma, Sasuke figured perhaps he shouldn't wait any longer because honestly, he no longer could.

"Go out with me."

Her entire body tensed and she looked at him, her eyes widening in surprise. "W-What?"

"I said, go out with me."

Her face immediately turned bright red. "W-Why?"

Why she asked? Because she's quiet, kind, a good cook, pleasant to look at, beautiful in fact, and he could go on and on but Sasuke was not a man of words so he simply summarized it in a simple sentence.

"Because you are Hinata."

"That doesn't explain anything,"

"No," he argued, "it explains _everything_."

She cocked her head, confused."H-How?"

He sighed and held her face, pulling it closer till their foreheads were touching. "Because you are Hinata and not anyone else. Because I want to be with Hinata and not someone else. Because I like Hyuuga Hinata and not Haruno Sakura or Yamanaka Ino or Tenten or any other females in this world," he smirked when her face flushed brighter, "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

He ended up having to take a blushing unconscious Hinata home, but he didn't mind because after tonight, he could carry her, touch her, hold her, kiss her every single day if he wanted to.

Because at least she gave him her answer before she fainted.

At least now, she was _his._

And somewhere at the back of his mind, Sasuke thought that perhaps he should thank Naruto, because let's admit it, this wouldn't be happening if the idiot wasn't an _idiot_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

Few months later when Naruto saw them kissing at the training grounds, and yes it was a few months later because Naruto was _that_ slow, he immediately turned bright red and sputtered incoherent words before yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

An embarrassed Hinata immediately broke the kiss and hid her face against her boyfriend's chest as Sasuke tilted his head and glared at the idiot, annoyed that they were disturbed. "What? We are going out now."

Naruto gaped completely stunned. Just nearly a year ago the situation was different, and now . . . "How?"

"How?" Sasuke smirked, "actually, it's all thanks to you."

Sasuke then left carrying the blushing Hinata to his house to continue what they were doing before they were _rudely_ disturbed and he had a feeling he was going to have one satisfying night because _no one_ was going to disturb him here and so he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her and smirked as he kissed all of her again and again, because to his to utmost pleasure, Hinata was surprisingly _rough _and he_ was loving_ it.

_Just another plus factor I can add to the list._

Meanwhile, back at the training ground, poor poor _poor_ Naruto was still gaping as he pondered on what Sasuke actually meant.


End file.
